Adrian Chase
Adrian Chase is a male Human who is the District Attorney of Star City and a close collaborator/friend of Oliver Queen as mayor, helping him in cleaning up the streets through the legal system. He is also secretly the villainous vigilante who calls himself Prometheus, and appears to not only know that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow, but has a personal vendetta against him as well. Having lost someone 12 years ago at the hands of The Hood, Adrian demanded retribution, and spent his time afterwards studying The Hood's skillset and history, while also uncovering his true identity and that he was also now The Green Arrow. In his alter-ego, Prometheus crusades against Green Arrow in order to destroy the hero's life and legacy. He has also been labeled by the media as the "Throwing Star Killer" for murdering people with shurikens, whose names formed anagrams of people on The List as a form of twisted message to Oliver. Biography Early life Little is known about Adrian’s early life. In 2370 Adrian met Oliver Queen he successfully tried to pick up his girlfriend, though Oliver wouldn’t remember this. At some point in his life he met a woman named Doris, who later became his wife. Preparing for his crusade At some point in 2378 Adrian suffered a loss at the hands of Oliver Queen/The Hood, and sought vengeance upon the vigilante. He is currently speculated to be the illegitimate child of Justin Claybourne, a pharmaceutical owner who was killed by The Hood in 2012 as he was on the List, who had a son with his mistress, Amanda Westfield sometime around 1986. However this remains unverified as Prometheus himself has yet to confirm the speculation, though Claybourne's son is reported to have vanished after his funeral indicating there may be some truth to this. Since 2378, Adrian has trained himself to learn everything he could about his target, and learnt several specific moves that were taught to him by Talia al Ghul, implying Talia may have trained Adrian also. After gaining a similar skill set to his target Adrian also armed himself with an array of weapons forged from The Hood's discarded arrows kept in the Star City Police Department evidence lockup. Adrian also began using a suit strikingly similar to Oliver's suit from his days as the Hood, but with darker colors and with a full face mask, adopting the name "Prometheus". Adrian also somehow discovered that Green Arrow, the apparent successor to the deceased Hood/Arrow he'd targeted, is in fact the same individual, and thus Roy Harper's deception. He also became aware of the existence of The List a book of Starling City individuals with ties to Malcolm Merlyn, which included Claybourne. This also indicates that Prometheus became aware of The Hood/Green Arrow's identity as Oliver Queen, prior to beginning his crusade. He also somehow became aware of the existence of time travel and the multiverse, as well as Team Flash's pipeline prison and the Waverider. This indicates he's kept tabs on Barry Allen/The Flash and somehow has kept tabs on the Legends. Whether Adrian was aware of these factors prior to his crusade or later learned this from Evelyn Sharp isn't yet clear. Sometime after Susanna’s death, Adrian succeeded her as the district attorney of Star City. Adrian was building a case against Derek Sampson with the intent of flipping the drug-dealer so he’d give up the names of his suppliers. Beginning his crusade Five months following Damien Darhk's death Prometheus began his crusade by targeting individuals in Star City whose names formed anagrams to other names on The List. His first target was Lieutenant Conahan. When Conahan was leaving the SCIS precinct, he noticed Prometheus on the rooftop. Mistaking him for Green Arrow, Conahan asked if he could help him, but was shot by an arrow. Conahan painfully tried to shoot back, but Prometheus dodged his shots, leaped to the ground and threw a shuriken to disarm him. As Conahan tried to flee, Prometheus threw a knife into his leg, knocking the cop down. As Conahan desperately tried to crawl away, Prometheus slowly walked up to him, sword in hand, and, when asked if he was Green Arrow, coldly replied that he wasn't, and killed Conahan. Conflict with Tobias Church / Meeting Oliver Queen A few nights later, Prometheus somehow learned of Green Arrow's encounter with crime lord Tobias Church amidst his illegal deal with AmerTek Industries, where he almost killed Green Arrow. In response, Prometheus stalked Church and as he left Club XLR8, he killed his two bodyguards. While Church mistook him for Green Arrow, Prometheus threw an axe into Church's shoulder, leaped to the ground and slammed Church into the pavement. Prometheus angrily told Church he was aware of his attempt to kill Green Arrow, and warned Church that Green Arrow was his to kill and if Church tried it again then he'd die too. After learning that a hockey masked vigilante "killed" Derek Sampson, Adrian went to confront Oliver about it, officially becoming acquainted with him, and told him what happened to Sampson. After Sampson turned out to be alive Adrian asked for Oliver to get Judge Pittson to allow Adrian to get a warrant to search his known hideouts. After he agreed Adrian told Oliver of the first time they met when he picked up his girlfriend, though Adrian jokingly reassured "It's ok I don't hold grudges". Later Green Arrow and his new team apprehended Sampson which pleased Adrian as he informed Oliver and Thea of this. A few days later, during a meeting at the mayor's office, Adrian met the new deputy mayor Quentin Lance and said it would be his pleasure in working with him, as he don't blame him for working with Darhk as public service isn't easy and sometimes is inevitable getting a little dirty to clean it up. When Team Arrow apprehended Sergio Espinoza, an associate of Tobias Church, and a package he stole from Palmer Tech, Adrian and Quentin personally delivered it to the SCIS evidence locker. However the evidence turned out to be a disguised bomb whose explosion allowed Church and his men to infiltrate and steal weapons from evidence. Later that night Adrian interrogated Espinoza at the Anti-Crime Unit headquarters, who refused to talk and Adrian threatened to beat the information out of him. Espinoza initially didn’t take his threat seriously as he is a district attorney but Adrian reminded him that justice in Star City comes from vigilantes. Before the interrogation could go further Church and his men attacked the ACU and killed several of the guards, and trapped them in the building. However Ragman appeared and planted a bomb on the wall which when exploding was absorbed by his rags, as Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog and Artemis emerged from the hole created. The team escorted Adrian and the other ACU members out of the building to safety. Later Adrian told Quentin and Thea but hadn’t been able to find Wild Dog, who had been kidnapped during the attack, as asked, but informed them he’d re-evaluated his view on vigilantes and started to trust Team Arrow more. Prometheus confronted Church at the docks over ignoring his warnings about Green Arrow and kidnapping Wild Dog, and tried to kill him with an arrow, but Church had his own bodyguard to protect him. Prometheus reminded Church he had his second warning and wouldn't be given a third and left. After Church was arrested following his defeat by Green Arrow, being transferred to Iron Heights, Prometheus attacked the convoy of shuttles escorting him. After slaughtering the escorting officers, he confronted Church in the shuttle. Church tried to plead for his life by telling him Green Arrow's identity: Oliver Queen, though it's implied Prometheus already knew Oliver's identity. When Church asked if they were cool, Prometheus threw a shuriken into his neck and killed him, and replied that they were, then left the scene of his slaughter. Waring with Team Arrow With Green Arrow now aware of his existence after being informed by Church prior to his death, Prometheus lured him, Red Arrow and Spartan to a construction sitem, using Church's communicator to lure them out. After they tracked the communicator he called it , heavily breathing into the communicator, as Green Arrow answered. He then ignited a message on the ground, "SO IT BEGINS". From there, he continued killing civilians to form more anagrams of individuals on the List including Peter Meld and Gay Eked. Their names, along with Conahan and Church's all spelled out anagrams of Green Arrow's previosus victims: Adam Hunt, Ted Gaynor, Palmer Cokes and Sachi Beech. Finding more six more potential victims after discovering Prometheus' pattern, Team Arrow sent a member to each one. Prometheus went after a train driver but was confronted by Evelyn Sharp/Artemis. They entered into a duel where Artemis managed to cut Prometheus right arm, before Green Arrow came to Artemis' rescue, shooting an arrow into his back. Instantly recognizing it as an explosive arrow Prometheus threw it onto the roof where it exploded and Prometheus escaped through the hole made, but left a bomb which blew up the train though Green Arrow and Artemis escaped with the train driver. Later Prometheus sneaked into Quentin Lance's apartment and left a cut on his arm, while he was passed out from alcoholism, just like the cut Artemis gave Prometheus, and left a shuriken to implicate him. Some time after Prometheus' encounter with Evelyn he sought her out. Prometheus manipulated her into betraying Oliver, as she had become resentful of him after learning he was the Hood, who'd murdered several people she knew, promising to let her watch when he finally kills Green Arrow. Recruiting Evelyn to his cause allowed Prometheus to learn the identities of every Team Arrow member, as well as information on their personal lives. Days later, Prometheus met Artemis alone on a rooftop, where she assured him she wasn't followed and told him Team Arrow doesn't suspect her true allegiance. At some point in December 2389, Prometheus went to Central City, where he broke into S.T.A.R. Labs without setting off any alarms and freed Laurel Lance/Black Siren, the Earth Two doppelgänger of Laurel Lance/Black Canary, to impersonate her Earth One counterpart, threatening to kill her if she didn't comply. Reluctantly, Black Siren agreed and, to maintain her cover, Prometheus told her vital information on Earth One Laurel's life. He also informed her of the Waverider and the Legends, so Earth Two Laurel could use the cover story that Sara brought her back and transported her to the present. Team Flash would be unaware of the breakout for almost 3 days. First encounter with Green Arrow During Christmas, Prometheus, while sharpening his weapons, was approached by Evelyn with photographs and addresses of Felicity Smoak and Rory Regan. Evelyn then asked Prometheus to be there when he kills Oliver, Prometheus stated that he doesn't intend to kill Oliver, but to make him wish he was dead. Prometheus later attacked Curtis Holt at the mayor's Christmas party and his husband, Paul, effortlessly defeating him and injecting him with the drug, Dycloseral, leaving Oliver and Team Arrow that he is aware of their secret identities and that he is Justin Claybourne. At Claybourne Pharmaceuticals, Prometheus confronted Green Arrow and engaged him in a battle. Though Green Arrow initially had the upper hand, Prometheus ultimately bests him - only for Wild Dog to shot his katana out of his hand, causing Artemis to intervene and reveal her true allegiance. As Green Arrow and Wild Dog stood in shock Artemis fired a smoke arrow to cover her and Prometheus' escape. While investigating Claybourne Pharmaceuticals, Detective Billy Malone discovered a photograph of a baby and sends it to Felicity, leaving Oliver to beleive Prometheus is Clayborne's son, before Prometheus appended Billy. Tracking Prometheus to the location of where Oliver killed Claybourne, Green Arrow discovered that Prometheus had recreated the whole scene in which of all the people that he'd killed when pursuing Claybourne before confronting Prometheus in the exact spot in which he killed Claybourne. Prometheus asked if Green Arrow even hesitated when he killed him, or he was merely another name on the List. They engaged in a fight before landing crashing into one of the building's floors, in which Prometheus told Green Arrow that he knows everything about him and is going to show him and everyone else that everything he touches dies. Having dressed Billy Malone in his suit beforehand, Prometheus ultimately orchestrated Green Arrow killing him in order to prove his point, telling him over a wireless speaker attached to Billy that everyone loves dies. Somehow Prometheus also imitated Lyla Michaels' voice to trick Diggle into returning to the safe-house his family were staying in, and tipped off the SCIS which allowed them to recapture him. After this Prometheus sent Earth Two Laurel to impersonate her Earth One counterpart, roughly 3 days after breaking her out of S.T.A.R. Labs. Exonerating John Diggle / Working with Black Siren Eventually Black Siren's cover was blown but as she asked why she couldn't have just killed them, Prometheus furiously tackled her. Choking her throat tight enough to prevent her using her scream power against him, Prometheus reminded her that her freedom and life are contingent on her following his orders. Terrified Black Siren agreed and fell in line. Adrian was later called to Oliver’s office where he informed him of his friend John Diggle who’d been wrongfully imprisoned for illegal arms dealing of a nuclear trigger, as he’d been set up his superior General J.G. Walker, and wanted Adrian to represent him. Adrian was initially sceptical but agreed. Adrian visited John and told him he was representing him but as Walker appeared to transport John into custody, he insisted to Adrian that Walker would simply falsify an excuse to kill him to cover his tracks. Adrian then tried to delay Walker with various regulations but Walker told Adrian he had the attorney general on speed dial, and threatened to have him disbarred unless John was placed in his custody within 24 hours. Later Black Siren escaped Team Arrow’s custody and Prometheus went to meet up with her. Encountering Ragman he quickly knocked him out before confronting Green Arrow, which lead to another fight between the two. Green Arrow shot a drugged-dart shot at Prometheus before firing a cable-arrow at him, hoping to restrain and finally capture him. Instead Prometheus struggle off the drug and reacted quick enough for the cable to wrap around his arm rather than his whole body as intended. Breaking the cables with his sword Prometheus told the archer he had a tolerance to most drugs and they continued their fight. After seeing Felicity being confronted by Black Siren, Prometheus tauntingly told him to choose between him, or Felicity, concluding the ordeal by kicking Green Arrow through a wooden wall, to where Black Siren and Felicity are, before escaping as Black Siren was captured again. To ensure John wasn’t placed in prison Adrian told John to punch him and pretended to try and fight back as his guards “restrained” him, as Walker saw this happen. Adrian then reminded him that if a prisoner commits an offence against the district attorney within his jurisdiction, he can personally oversee the matter and reminded Walker it “could take a while”. This allowed Adrian to delay John’s transportation into Walker’s custody by one week. Adrian discovered from a friend at the National Security Agency they were investigating Walker including his involvement with the nuke, but Walker’s associates made sure the information remained classified and beyond Adrian’s reach. Later Adrian received the NSA’s case against Walker from an anonymous source, and after sending it to a judge and a motion to dismiss, he was able to get John released on bail. Oliver later held a conference to make John’s exoneration public and to commend Adrian’s actions. Susan Williams hoped to get an exclusive on Billy Malone’s death, though Adrian told her he had no comment as he’d told the other reporters. After a gunmen attacked City Hall and shot Adrian he was taken to hospital but recovered quickly, though after discovering the shooter as James Edlund, a man who lost his family to a mall shooting years before, Adrian discussed people's rights to wield firearms with Oliver. Though skeptical to allow civilians to have easier access to firearms Oliver eventually agreed with Adrian and after much discussion with councilwoman Pollard adjusted the firearms law, allowing people better protection. Attacking the Queen administration After Oliver visited Prometheus' apparent mother Amanda, asking her for the name of her son, Adrian sent a letter to SCIS Captain Frank Pike containing the autopsy report for Detective Malone's true cause of death. As a result Pike ordered the Anti-Crime Unit to arrest Green Arrow for Billy's death. Adrian was later present when Oliver and Quentin tried to convince Pike that the Green Arrow was innocent, though he initially refused to listen as he'd still killed a member of ACU. Despite this, Oliver was successful in getting Pike to stop his pursuit after talking sense into him. After this, Adrian leaked the mayor's office role in covering up Billy's death to the media which was then broadcasted by Channel 52 news, in order to end Oliver's administration as mayor. Conflict with Vigilante / Discrediting Green Arrow Adrian offered his letter of resignation in order to take full responsibility for the cover up but Oliver denied his request and instead insisted that Adrian represent him as his lawyer at the hearing. While Adrian agreed he reminded Oliver that the circumstances would call for someone to take the fall. At the hearing Adrian and Oliver watched as the coroner confessed to filing a false report on Billy's death to Councilman Collins, and as Captain Pike told them of Oliver's vouching for Green Arrow. After the first stage of the hearing Oliver, Thea, Typhuss, Quentin and Dinah Drake left for the office, though their shuttle was attacked by Vigilante which left them all injured. Adrian gave his reassurances to delay the hearing in light of the attack, while making Oliver accept medical treatment as he'd declined. Adrian confronted Dinah as she'd found a broken piece of Vigilante's visor and offered to take it back to the precinct for her. Later Prometheus encountered Vigilante on a rooftop and warned him that Oliver Queen was his to kill, though Vigilante simply swore to kill him first and both vigilantes came to conflict. A battle pursued, Prometheus clearly being the superior combatant, easily overpowered Vigilante and forced him off the rooftop, though somehow Vigilante survived and fled. Unmasking, Adrian then called 911 and informed him of a Vigilante sighting. Later Adrian talked to Pike over the various vigilante sightings and if they were simply delaying Star City's inevitable fate, though Adrian reminded him that delaying the inevitable is part of their job. As he kept Pike busy with small talk he slipped the piece of Vigilante's visor back to Dinah. At Oliver's office Adrian offered to take the fall for everything but Oliver refused to accept this but Adrian reminded him that someone needs to be discredited, or Oliver would lose his job. Instead Oliver decided to offer up Green Arrow. Adrian stood by Oliver, Thea, Typhuss, Quentin and Dinah as he gave a speech to the public discrediting Green Arrow with the murder of Billy Malone. Afterward Adrian informed Oliver that after his speech Collins has ruled against ending Oliver's administration. Oliver immensely thanked Adrian for this and Adrian reassured Oliver that it wasn't because he's his boss, it's because he's his friend. Later Adrian confronted Susan and told her he had an exclusive for her, though she could call it a "matter of life and dead". Personality As a civilian Adrian has appeared to be a kind, caring, selfless, moral individual. He takes his job as an district attorney very seriously, though does have a tendency to lose his temper and is willing to use more extreme methods at achieving justice. After Oliver refused to throw him under the bus for political reasons, Adrian stated that Oliver is not just his boss, but also his friend. However this was partly a facade to hide his true motives, as he holds a grudge against Oliver Queen for unknown reasons, to the point of a vendetta against the latter. As Prometheus As Prometheus, Adrian has extreme hatred for Oliver Queen to the point of obsession for ambiguous reasons. Adrian's fixation on Oliver runs so deep that he will threaten and even kill those who threaten Oliver's life, as he wishes to destroy Oliver himself, as seen with Tobias Church when he made an attempt on Oliver's life. Adrian's methods against Oliver are ruthless, merciless, and psychologically personal as he willing kills innocent people simply because their names are anagrams on Oliver's list, using his victims to recreate the scene in which Oliver killed Justin Claybourne, setting Oliver up to kill Billy Malone who was his ex-fiancée's current boyfriend, and freeing Black Siren to torment him because she is the Doppelgänger of Laurel Lance whom Oliver loved. Adrian's end goal is unclear, however, he has stated to Evelyn Sharp that he wants to make Oliver wish he was dead, and prove to him that everything that he touches dies. Abilities *'Expert archer:' Like Oliver, Adrian is a trained archer although his exact level is unknown due to his preference for throwing weapons. However, he is skilled enough to shoot arrows to either wound or kill his targets and uses it as a improvised quarter-staff like Oliver. *'Expert swordsman:' Adrian is trained in the art of swordsmanship, often using his sword fighting skills in conjunction with his melee skills; his exact level as a swordsman is unknown. *'Free-running/Acrobatics:' Adrian is able to move and scale down walls with great dexterity and grace, even while throwing his shurikens. *'Intimidation:' Adrian possesses an intimidating presences due to his ruthlessness with Tobias Church, Evelyn Sharp, and even Black Siren, a meta-human, showing signs of fear towards him; his killings as the "Throwing Star Killer" combined with media rumors and his presence was enough to cause a city wide panic. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Adrian, like Oliver, is an incredible martial artist with his fighting style being similar to Oliver's and like him he was trained by Talia al Ghul. Adrian was able to quickly restrain Tobias Church and Black Siren, effortlessly defeat Evelyn Sharp and Curtis Holt, and was able to fight on par with Oliver during two of their confrontations. *'Master marksman/Knife-thrower:' Adrian is an incredibly skilled marksman who is highly proficient in throwing weapons such as knives, battle axes, flechettes and his weapon of choice; shuriken. He was able to disarm SCIS Lieutenant Conahan while jumping and was able to perfectly split an arrow shot at him by Oliver in half, by throwing a shuriken. *'Master tactician/Manipulator/Investigator:' Adrian has proven himself to be a highly skilled investigator, having learned much about Oliver and all who are close to him. He knows of their secret identities, the List, the S.T.A.R. Labs pipeline, and the Legends. Adrian is also a highly effective tactician, with his tactics against Oliver being at a psychological level, as he was able to successfully trick Oliver into killing detective Billy Malone knowing that Oliver came after Prometheus with the intent to kill him. Adrian is also very manipulative, able to turn Evelyn against Oliver and her fellow Team Arrow members. *'Peak of human physical condition:' Adrian is in top physical form after 11 years of training to defeat Oliver. He is strong enough to pin down the large and physically imposing Church and kick Oliver through a wooden wall. He also has a high tolerance to drugs, as he was able to quickly shrug off the effect of the Diazepam-ridden dart that Oliver threw at him. *'Skilled computer hacker:' Adrian has demonstrated some degree of computer skills, as he has used a theatrical trick during his first confrontation with Oliver and Oliver has mentioned that Adrian has erased almost all traces of his identity from the internet. *'Skilled metalsmith:' Adrian has stolen several of Oliver's arrows that Oliver has left behind during his vigilante career and melted them down to be reforged as his own weapons; mainly his shuriken. *'Stealth:' Adrian is highly skilled in the art of stealth, as he is able to sneak in or appear people fairly quickly without them noticing. He was able to sneak into S.T.A.R. Labs without triggering any alarms, an act that went unknown to them for 3 days. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Adrian Chase is known as the crimefighter Vigilante where as in the series they are separate characters. *In DC comics, Prometheus is an alias used by multiple villains. However, showrunner Marc Guggenheim has stated that the show's version of the character is not based on any comic character. Nevertheless, this version does resemble the one depicted by Grant Morrison in looks and modus operandi, being a "dark mirror version" of the hero he opposes. **He also has similarities to the Batman character Arkham Knight, an alias used by Jason Todd, the second Robin, in Rocksteady's Batman: Arkham Knight video game. Wrongly believing Batman abandoned him after Joker faked his death and tortured him for over a year, Jason swore revenge and adopted darker version of Batman's suit armed with more weapons, with the Arkham Knight alias to kill his former mentor. Adrian suffered a loss at Oliver's hands and uses a darker version of Oliver's suit with even more weapons than he carries as part of his vendetta against him. **He also has similarities to Hunter Zolomon/Zoom. Both of them are the darker version of their respective enemies. Black Siren worked with both of them. Both of them help their respective enemies while opposing them in their vigilante personas. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes